fanonlordsfandomcom-20200214-history
Legends' Rage: Episode 10
In a room a corner away from the hospital’s first floor counter, 33 beds are on the ground. There’s 32 people in the room the size of two large hospital rooms. Three beds are empty, while the nurse from earlier walks from bed to bed, along with her father... Nurse) I always get what I want...Always...I want a kiss and he will kiss me... Doctor) And I can make that happen, honey. Nurse) Thanks, Daddy. Doctor) You’re welcome, dear. ( The nurse and doctor walk past a few people and stop at the three empty beds ) Doctor) Where did they go? Nurse) Dad, I don’t know. Doctor) You were suppose to keep an eye on them... Nurse) I’m sorry. Doctor) They’re probably home now... Nurse) Maybe... Doctor) *Checks his watch* I have to get back to my office now, make sure no one else leaves... Nurse) I will. Doctor) *Starts to walk away* That’s my baby girl. Nurse) Dad, I’m a young lady. Doctor) *Walking away in a hurry* I love you! Nurse) … ( The doctor gets to the door, opening and gently closing it after he exits ) Nurse) Dads. *Starts walking past beds again* There’s no shame in kissing another woman, when your wife isn’t looking after all... ( A couple of a man and woman, stop kissing and both look at the nurse ) Nurse) Hi...*Walks past the couple* And his wife compared to me, doesn’t work out well for her...I’m the hot one. ( The nurse walks past an ugly woman, who stares her down ) Nurse) And she came off the streets...She didn’t eat like him for sometime...She ate the trash she belongs around...That cheater doesn’t deserve him! ( A man’s left eye opens ) Nurse) They’re cousins too...Or are they more like brother and sister...But either way, they’re already related <.< Man) Related?! Nurse) *Turns to the man* Yeah... Man) That’s sick in a bad way! Nurse) I know, right! ( The nurse walks past an old woman ) Old woman) Do you know where my kitty is? Nurse) No ma’am, I don’t know... Old woman) She’s a pretty kitty. Nurse) Okay *Walks past the old woman’s bed* ...What does she even see in him? Why is she his wife? Why do they even have a family?! *Walks past a kid’s bed* Kid) I have a family. Nurse) *Turns around* You do? Kid) Yes, my Mommy, Daddy, Uncle, sister, sister two, brother, brother two, br -''' '''Nurse) That’s a nice family. Kid 2) *Comes out from under covers beside the nurse* Uh Miss...When do we get to see Wolfgang? I really want to meet him! Nurse) We should be meeting him shortly...It will be fun. Legends' Rage: Episode 10 was...? Interesting Boring Funny Awesome Awful Surprising Depressing Disgusting Strange Long Short Others + Others - '' ''Have any thoughts, comment below. If you have any questions, please leave a question at Questions and Answers - Friday: June 28th 2013 and I will give an answer later on. Legends' Rage: Episode 11 Category:Legends' Rage Category:Story Week